livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure Timeline
=2010= Frog Hunt – (1 Aug 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/286539-living-pathfinder-frog-hunt.html#post5266534 Elros, Kanli the Mad, Willow Whiteman, Ta-Am-Ath, and Nathan Tchanlach are hired by the chef of the Dunn Wright Inn, Zitteaux to retrieve frog legs for his special dish. Kobold’s Keep – (11 Aug 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/288258-lpf-kobolds-keep.html#post5278120 Pari Kalikasan, Zelena Andu, Orlando Furioso, Mordjn, and Tahn Staful are hired by the bureaucrat Fallson Hev and farmer Jezz to eliminate a nest of kobolds. The Green Faerie – (30 Aug 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/291704-living-pathfinder-green-faerie.html#post5303431 Nathan Tchanlach, Ta-Am-Ath, Willow Whitemane, and Markas Shieldheart are hired by Umberto Gabbiano to discover the fate of his brother, Carnemorto Gabbiano. Sunken Temple – (30 Sep 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/294843-sunken-temple.html#post5337292 Chaucer Tarsi, Kanli the Mad, Brenic, Elros, Aradra Longstrider and Kilkin Hollow are hired by Vermag to rescue a missing noble maiden. Bats in the Belfry – (17 Nov 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/297075-lpf-bats-belfry.html Rizo, attendant and bell-ringer of the Gulls bell tower, collapses in the Dunn Wright Inn prompting Syldar Narthalial, Heather, Leonion of Thunderfalls, Izzik Deeks, Xan Millstone, and (later additions) Ausk the Crusher and Maia to investigate the nearby bell tower. Little Rock of Horrors – (8 Dec 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/297927-living-pathfinder-little-rock-horrors.html Giocco Lanterna hires Pari Kalikasan, Garnet Sharnhearth, Heinrich Schreibersen, Mariah, and Ashleigh to travel to Roccino Isle and clear the lighthouse of aberrations that have taken it over. Buyer’s Remorse – (17 Dec 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/298352-lpf-buyers-remorse.html Brân Duedd, Borric Hawkins, Iosef Tellus, Sylvain Marana, and Thaddeus "Blackhawk" Marro set off to break the curse on Florian Secalli and his family brought on by possession of the golden hound. The curse was broken but at high cost: Brân Duedd paid with his life. Crab a la King – (20 Dec 2010) http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/298486-lpf-crab-la-king.html =2011= *Soul Indiscretion – (8 Jan 2011) *One Night in Palazzo Donnato – (8 Jan 2011) *Crypt of the Everflame – (11 Jan 2011) *Merchant in Need of Assistance – (13 Jan 2011) *Beggars Belief – (20 Jan 2011) *Velvet Underground – (25 Jan 2011) *Sword and the Fallen Angel – (6 Feb 2011) *Old Alchemist – (2 Mar 2011) *Bloodcove Disguise – (9 Mar 2011) *St. Ulthar’s Medallion – (19 Mar 2011) *Lady of Lake Laguna – (30 Mar 2011) *Sinking Ever Deeper – (6 Apr 2011) *Howling Night – (21 Apr 2011) *Ryall’s Estate – (10 May 2011) *Brief Interlude – (11 May 2011) *Expansion – (24 May 2011) *A Bad Light – (28 May 2011) *Daggers at Midnight – (25 June 2011) *In Love and Death – (2 July 2011) *Scourge of the Howling Horde – (26 July 2011) *Mightiest Weapon – (28 July 2011) *Uncertain Whereabouts – (18 Aug 2011) *Something’s Cooking – (25 Sep 2011) *Distant Relations – (26 Sep 2011) *Dockside Diversion (1-2) – (11 Oct 2011) *Dockside Diversion/Still Waters – (11 Oct 2011) *Treasure Hunt – (21 Oct 2011) *A Spiked Drink – (27 Oct 2011) *Fury Steps In – (3 Dec 2011) *Roaming Dead – (7 Dec 2011) *Roaming Dead B – (9 Dec 2011) =2012= *Daggers at Midnight 2 – (11 Jan 2012) *Escort Service – (21 Jan 2012) *Run Away – (22 Jan 2012) *Precious Cargo – (1 Feb 2012) *Dwarven Crusade: Khuldun – (2 Mar 2012) *Rescue at Boar’s Ridge – (21 Mar 2012) *Kostry Kopec – (5 Apr 2012) *Ties That Bind – (6 Apr 2012) *Guard Duty – (19 Apr 2012) *Toad in the Hole – (23 Apr 2012) *Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets – (24 Apr 2012) *Mopping Up – (24 Apr 2012) *Faith and Good Works – (4 May 2012) *A Visit with Father Kedric - (7 Jun 2012) *Warehouse Sitting - (21 Jun 2012) *Kidnapper's Trail - (2 Jul 2012) *The Cave of (Un)Death - (24 Jul 2012) *Ogre in the Rushes - (3 Aug 2012) *Waking the Dead - (7 Aug 2012) *Forge of Fury: Mountain Door - (8 Aug 2012) *Greener is the Grass - (30 Aug 2012) *Darkness Rising - (19 Sep 2012) *Wreck Ashore - (29 Oct 2012) =2013= *Special Delivery - (1 Jan 2013) *Unnamed (Borric & Co.) - (7 Jan 2013) *Tower of Power - (17 Jan 2013) *Tower of the Black Pearl - (5 Feb 2013)